Accidental Babies
by paxi000
Summary: What would happened if Brooke had indeed been pregnant in the 1st season?
1. Chapter 1

Accidental Babies :

A/N: This is my very first story published in English! As I am not a native speaker, I would be grateful if someone wanted to be my beat reader!!

The story is my version of what could have happened if Brooke had indeed been pregnant!

_Brooke was sitting on herbed when she heard a soft knock on the door. She quickly wiped away the tears on her cheeks before taking a deep breath. __She opened the door to find Lucas behind it. _

LUCAS: I know you don't have any reason to listen to me.

BROOKE: You're right I don't. _She started to close the door but he stopped it._

LUCAS: Brooke. I'm not asking for forgiveness. I just want you to know how sorry I am for what I did.

BROOKE: How sorry you are? Do you know that the entire time that we were dating I actually felt inferior to you? What a joke. You are just like every other guy on the planet. You're a liar and a cheater.

LUCAS: You're right. I lied to you. But you're not blameless!

BROOKE: Excuse me? Did I push you in the bitch's arms? Did I encourage you to sleep with her?

LUCAS_: I didn't sleep with her!_

BROOKE: Whatever. Why don't you tell it to the girl you hooked up with last night. _She was on the verge of losing her patience and her mind as well. _

LUCAS: At least Nikki doesn't complain after being used_…_

_Brooke lifted her head, shocked. __She was feeling sick. "How could he speak to her like that? What happened to the kind and loving man she knew?" She slammed the door in his face before collapsing on the floor. _

* * *

_Three weeks had passed since their meeting at her place __Lucas had tried to talk to her several times. Brooke had excruciatingly avoided him. She couldn't face him. Not after hearing what he said. She was falling in love with him and he had crushed her like no other. She had started to change but he had broken her. She couldn't sleep, couldn't eat anymore. She was always dizzy and started to throw up. Every morning. _

"_Oh__ my God!", she thought, "every morning… When did I last have my period?" She opened her handbag and frantically looked for her diary. She fumbled to find the page she was looking for. 6 weeks. It has been six long weeks since she last had her period. Mister Graw, her mathematics teacher, interrupted her thoughts. _

MR GRAW: When you'll be done Miss Davis, could you please follow my lesson?

_She heard some people snigger. _

BROOKE: I am sorry_. She put all her stuff back in her handbag and left the classroom in front of the astounded students. _

_Haley__ glanced at Lucas to see if he knew what the problem was. He shrugged his shoulder to tell her he had no idea of what was going on_.

HAYLEY: Mr Graw? Can I go and check if Brooke is all right?

MR GRAW: Yes. Tell her to come back if she doesn't want to fail her term.

Haley left the classroom and looked for Brooke. She first checked the toilets as usually everybody goes there to hide.

HALEY: Brooke?

BROOKE: Oh no…

HALEY: Where are you?

BROOKE: Second cubicle.

Haley pushed the door to find her friend sitting there. She kneeled to be at her level.

HALEY: What's wrong?

BROOKE: Nothing.

HALEY: Really? Then why do you cry? I've never seen you cry before.

BROOKE: Then you haven't paid enough attention lately!

HALEY: Come on. Let's go somewhere to take a coffee.

BROOKE: I can't.

HALEY: I'll tell Mr Graw that I tutor you in math. It should be all right.

_Brooke watched her silently. Haley had misunderstood her and it was better like that. Nobody should know about her pregnancy. And maybe it was only a scare. She would go to the pharmacy to buy a test on her way home. _

BROOKE: Ok. But not Karen's Café.

HALEY: Let's go girl!

_The two girls, arm in arm, didn't notice Lucas watching them. _


	2. Chapter 2

_The two girls sat down at the terrace of a small café. __As neither of them spoke, the silence was heavy. Haley was the first to break the silence. _

- Are you going to tell me?

- I am all right. I was just bored out of my mind and I wanted a break.

- Brooke! You can't lie to me. I know we do not know each other very well, but I am here for you.

- I don't think it's a good idea…

- Why not?

- Why not? Because you are his best friend! Because everything that I am going to tell you, you are going to repeat it to him!

- No! I swear I'll keep it to myself.

_Brooke looked at the girl in front of her. It was the only person she could call a friend. Peyton and Lucas had betrayed her. Her cheerleading squat members could not understand and would gossip about her._

- I think I am pregnant, _whispered Brooke_.

_Haley stared at her wide-eyed. _- Does Lucas know?

- What make you think it is Lucas'?

- You can lie to people Brooke, but not to me. I've watched you. I know that you love him dearly. If I can see through Nathan's behaviour I can easily see through yours.

- Am I that predictable?

- No, but I am good at reading people._ She waited a second before continuing. _Did you take a test? _Brooke shook her head no. _Ok. You have to know. Maybe it's a false alarm, you know? The drug store is open. We'll do it together. Or do you want Lucas?

- I don't want him with me and I don't want him to know.

- But what if you are indeed pregnant?

- Even more if I am pregnant. I won't include him in my life from now on.

- Before anything else, we need to buy a pregnancy test.

_Both girls stood up and slowly walked to the nearest drug store. __They found the right shelf. Brooke stood there not knowing which one take. _

- Come on. I'll take that one. It has two sticks, so the test can be redone. Just in case, _said_ _Haley_. _Brooke slowly nodded. She hadn't said a word since they had left the café._ I'll go pay.

_Dan had followed the two girls. And he was delighted to have had such a good idea. __So Nathan had knocked up that Haley… He finally had something to bring his son back. He smirked and quietly left the drug store. _

_Haley was sitting on Brooke's bed while she was taking the test. __She came out of the bathroom door and showed her the test. _

- It's positive, _chocked Haley. _

- Oh my God! _She started crying._ I am pregnant.

_Haley stood up and hugged her. _- Everything is going to be ok. I am here for you. We'll go to the doctor tomorrow. In the city. I'll take you.

- I'll take myself.

- I'll take you. No discussion. Now you should go to bed. You'll need your sleep.

_Slowly, Brooke __lied down on her bed. Haley had never seen her so broken, or so honest for that matter. She went out of the bedroom to call her parents to let them know that she was going to spend the night with her friend. When she came back, she found Brooke asleep but sobbing and shivering. At that moment, Haley cursed her best friend for what he had done!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Brooke had difficulty in opening her eyelids. __They were so heavy and still sore from too much crying. Haley greeted her with a cup of tea for her. _

- Morning.

- Morn… _She jumped out of bed and rushed to the toilets. She emptied her stomach there, while Haley was holding her hair and rubbing her back. _

- You're going to be ok…

_Brooke sat down on the bathroom tiles. _- How am I going to be ok? What will I do if those morning sickness last for the rest of my pregnancy?

- Morning sickness usually stops after the beginning of the second term.

- I know I should have listened during the biology lessons…

- Did you decide something?

- I'll go to the Women's Clinic today and then I make up my mind.

- So you'd better get ready if you want to have time to go before the 1st period.

_Haley is waiting__ for Brooke outside of the Women's Clinic. _

- So? What happened?, _wondered Haley. _

- The nurse said they'd call me in a few hours with the results, and then she asked me about the father.

- What did you say?

- That I was alone.

- You're not alone. I am here for you. I will always be. _Brooke smiled sadly at her and hugged her. _

- Thank you for everything.

_They arrived together at school. __Brooke slowed down before entering the building. _

_Haley reassured her__. _- You're stronger then them. They don't know what you're going through and they certainly have no right to judge you. Keep your head up.

_Brooke __plastered on a smile and followed her new friend. Haley was right. Nobody knew about her pregnancy and made it was just a scare and nothing more. She proudly strode to her locker. Brooke felt him approach her and leant on the locker next to hers. She took a deep breath before closing its door. _

- Are you all right?, _asked Lucas. _

- Since when does it interest you?, _sneered Brooke_.

-You left hastily yesterday and when I called Haley, her parents told me she was at yours. What are you up to?

- Yeah. I was her alibi and she was mine. Do you want all the details?

- Not really. _He smirked. _Been there, done that. Nothing exceptional.

- A girl always likes to know her true value… _Acid comments were her unique self-defence way._

_Lucas __pinned her against her locker. He whispered in her ear. _- I wouldn't give more then 40 for you… yet I don't have to, as you spread your legs for free.

_Brooke closed her eyes to __refrain tears from welling. She startled when someone touched her arm. She opened her eyes to see Haley. _

- Are you ok? I saw you two talking.

- Peachy…

- Brooke… there's no need to lie to me!

- It's the only way I know to cope. _She picked up her handbag and went to her 1__st__ class. _

_Haley looked over her shoulder to find Lucas. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him apart. _

- Hey Hales! I tried to call you yesterday, but you were too occupied to answer.

- I was at Brooke's.

_He smirked __at her. _- Don't lie to me. I know the truth.

- She told you?

- You can spend the night with Nathan and she can spend the night with whoever she wants for all I care.

- She told you that? I was with her the whole night!

- Not interested in my brother anymore or just in men in general?

_She slapped him hard. _- I don't know what's wrong with you, but if you want to remain my friend you'd better quit that cocky attitude right now. _She was already half way through the hall when he shouted at her. _

- I hope she gave you some her tricks. She knows what she does.

_Haley gawped at that, she hurried back. _- Lucas Eugene Scott! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?! You have no idea what she is going through… Your mom would be ashamed to have raised such a son. _Without a glance back, she left him alone. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Brooke was walki__ng down the path to meet Haley when someone grabbed her arm. She turned to discover that it was Lucas. _

- Hey! What are you doing?

- We need to talk.

- Let go of me!

- No. I want you to follow me and to listen to me, _argued Lucas._

- I don't want to! To be called a whore or a slut, no thank you! _She pushed him to free herself. He tightened his grip. _

- Don't make a fool of yourself. Follow me. _Knowing it was useless to resist, she complied. They sat down at one of the tables. _I want you to stop seeing Haley.

- Excuse me?

- You heard me correctly! I have no idea what you are plotting, but I don't want you to hurt Haley just because I cheated on you!

- Did you hear you speak? Just because I cheated on you… the world doesn't revolve around you, Lucas Scott! _She got up and left him high and dry. _

- But mine did revolve around you…, _he whispered silently. _

_Brooke walked to the Haley and her meeting point, still fuming with anger. __She saw her friend talking to Nathan. She waited until Haley noticed her and said her goodbyes to him._

- Do you have any news?, _asked Haley_

- Not yet, _she mumbled. _

- What's the problem?

- The problem is that your best friend is doing his best to be an ass!

- I'll try to talk to him. I think he just hurts; it's just a mean of defence.

- I don't care. _Brooke felt her cell vibrate. She threw a fearful look at Haley and picked up the phone._ It's the doctor. Hello? Yeah, this is Brooke. Okay. Thank you. _She sat down on the low wall._

- So ?

- I am pregnant.

- What are you going to do?

- Keep it?, _she said sheepishly. _

- Are you sure? Your whole future is at stake.

- I've always been a pro-abortion but now, being in my shoes, having to face it… I can't bring myself to it. _Haley was listening to her silently. _That small baby… he is a part of me and him. I know that I already love him.

- Him?

- I am sure it's going to be a boy. A strong healthy baby boy. _A delighted smile sprung on her lips. Haley peered at her friend. For the first time she saw her genuinely smile. _

- Congratulations! _Brooke hugged Haley. _

_Brooke Penelope Davis was going to be a mother. Brooke party-all-night-long Davis was going to be a mother. Brooke I-don't-care-what-people-think Davis was going to be a mother. And she was going to be a good one. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Haley __waited for Nathan after the practice. She needed to be with him, away from all that drama for a while. She hugged him tightly. _

- Was it that for?, _he wondered. _

- Because you are a good man. And I love you for that.

- Nathan, a good man? Who are you kidding?, _replied a voice behind them. _

- Stop it Lucas.

- No. No, I want to know why my baby brother is so highly praised!

_Annoyed by his attitude, Haley __angrily answered. _– Because he can keep his pants up.

- That would be a first.

- At least he knows the opportune time!

- Wow. What are you two talking about?, _interrupted Nathan_.

_They answered at the same time. _

- Brooke!

- Peyton.

- I thought you were talking about me, _wondered Nathan. _

- If you have a problem, Haley, have it out. Do not hide behind empty sentences.

- Yes, I have a problem! Brooke. You cheated on her. You left her…, _she almost said "pregnant". _You left her when she needed you the most. And for who? Peyton! For God's sake!

- I didn't chose who I love!

- You love Peyton?

- No. But…

- There is no but. She needs you and you left her.

- What do I need to do for you to forgive me?

- Go and talk to Brooke. Act like a man. Take your responsibilities.

_Haley grabbed Nathan's hand and __strode to his car. Baffled, Lucas stayed for a while without moving. He noticed that Brooke's and his car were the last two in the car park. He decided to take the bull by the horns and face her. _

_He entered the gym looking for her. __He just saw her heading for the changing-rooms. He followed her. _

_She was already in bra and stripping off her skirt. __Her hips seemed a bit larger than in his memory. Her breasts were fuller or maybe he hadn't paid enough attention while they were together. She looked even more beautiful than he remembered. _

_She turned to __pick her top in her locker when she saw him. _

- What's wrong with you! Are you some kind of stalker now?

- No! No, sorry. I came to apologise.

- Apologise? By following me in the changing-room and watch me strip? You're sick. Get out!

- Brooke, pretty girl… listen!

- I am not your pretty girl anymore.

- That's true; you're a beautiful young woman.

_She looked at him, scared. Was he aware of her pregnancy? Did Haley tell him?_

- You do not need to be scared. I will wait for you outside. Unless you want to realise my changing-room fantasy?, _he smirked. _

_She chuckled. _– Get out.

_After twenty minutes, she finally appeared in the door way.__ He was leant on the wall. His cute smile on his face. _

- What took you so long?

- I had nobody to rub my back, _she said with mischief. _

- I would have gladly helped you.

- I don't want to be called a slapper once again. Thank you.

- I am sorry about that. You had nothing to do with that. I was in a bad mood.

- And you thought you could just insult me and then say sorry to be forgiven?

- I know that I ask you too much. Between me cheating and Peyton and Haley and you, I am starting to loose it.

- Trouble in paradise with the bitch?

- Brooke… I don't love her. I thought I did, but I don't. Not like I love you.

- What is supposed to mean? You love her enough to dump me, to cheat on me but you changed your mind? Now I am the love of your life?

- Yes, _he said in a small voice. _

_Tears welled up in her eyes. _– Why didn't you realise that before?

- I was indecisive. But I made up my mind. You're the one that I want.

- I am sorry, but I can't. _Crying her eyes out, she got into her car and left him alone. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Brooke didn't see Lucas before the match on the next Saturday. __She had carefully avoided him throughout the week. She still couldn't believe he wanted to be forgiven but hadn't even said the words! How could he expect her to wipe the clean state?_

_The future mother had noticed that he tried to catch her attention during their __shared lessons, but she had always ignored him. Every glance, all the paper messages, the phone calls. She couldn't cope with him. She needed time to adjust as a mother. She wanted to be a good mother to their children… And maybe one day, she would tell him about the baby. _

_Just before the cheerleaders __made their entrance, Lucas approached Brooke. _

- Can we talk?

- It's not the moment Lucas!

- It's never the moment! It's the first time I see you in a week!

- I told you, it's not the right moment!

- I don't care! I want to talk to you now. I need to talk to you.

- For what? To find relief? To stop feeling guilty? You know what? You shouldn't find relief. You should feel guilty! _With that Brooke left him stranded. _

_The whole cheerleading squad had seen him being rejected. To let out his frustration, he punched one of the lockers. _

- I wouldn't do that if I were you; you're going to damage your hand.

_Lucas turned recognising Dan's voice. _

- And you think I pay any attention to what you say?

_Dan smirked. _– Don't think so highly of himself or you'll end up like me, or Nathan.

- Don't compare me to you, Dan, _interrupted Nathan. _

- Ah, Nathan, _smiled Dan. _I saw your girlfriend a couple of weeks ago.

- And I see her every day.

- She was buying a pregnancy test. _Nathan laughed. Dan had no idea that Haley was a virgin and that she wanted to wait to be married. _Why do you laugh? If she is knocked up, you'll have to pay for baby and take care of her bastard.

- Just like you did for me, _commented Lucas._

_Dan ignored the remark and continued. _– She is going to trap you in a marriage and you won't have a career in basketball. You'll have to work to support them.

- You don't even know what you're talking about, _cut Nathan_.

- Of course I know! Didn't I have two sons in high school? That Haley is just a slut! She got pregnant just to keep you!

_Nathan punched Dan and left Lucas and him alone. _– Don't even talk about Haley again, _threatened Lucas. _

- I could speak about your own girlfriend… She seems to be quite a catch! Is she worth the money?

_Lucas punched him square on the face. While Dan was holding his bruised cheek, Lucas punched him once more in the stomach. _– Don't look at them and do not speak about any of them!

_Lucas left Dan __in the lockers room to join the basketball pitch. _


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the delay! I had exams, but now it's over :D

I am still looking for a Beta reader!! If you are interested, please contact me!

_The cheerleading squad was doing their routine in front of the audience, waiting for the players to arrive. Brooke suddenly felt dizzy. "I shouldn't have spoken to Lucas. No I am so angry that I shiver and can't even focus on the choreography." She caught Haley's eyes in the public. She was worryingly looking at the cheerleader. Brooke smiled slightly and nodded to tell her that everything was all right. _

_The basketball game started. __Lucas scored first, then Nathan did. The Tree Hill Ravens were leading 18-12. Brooke was doing her best not to let show that she was feeling terrible. She had more and more difficulty to focus. Both Lucas and Haley had noticed but what could they do?_

_Suddenly in the middle of a cheer, Brooke had to stop to keep her balance. Peyton interrupted her thoughts. _– Come on Brooke. How can you be stupid enough to forget to put a tampon when you have your menstruations?, _sniggered the former best friend. Noticing the confused look of Brooke, she added. _– You're dripping all over the floor.

_As if in slow motion, Brooke looked down her leg and saw the blood. __She lifted her head to stare wide eyed at Haley. She felt drained and, at once, she was on the floor. Haley rushed to her side, while the two teams stopped playing at the sound of the cheerleader hitting the floor. _

_Lucas turned to his Brooke lying on his best friend, tightening her grip on Haley. _

- Someone calls the hospital!, _shouted Haley. Lucas passed through the gathering crowd around the two girls. _

- I can drive you there, _he proposed. _

_Brooke implored Haley with one look. _– No, Nathan will drive us.

_The latter kneeled to pick Brooke up and hurried to his car. _

_Lucas stayed there, as he was glued to the floor. Karen approached him. _– You should go to the hospital.

- You saw her as well, she doesn't want me there.

- She is going to need you.

- Why does everybody tell me that! We broke up! She hates me, why bother?

- You need to be with her right now. _He kinked his eyebrow. _Feminine intuition.

_He drove through the __town. His mind was wandering. He had seen the pool of blood at her feet. What was wrong with her? Can women feel that bad due to menstruations? Or was she… Oh no, he thought. She is pregnant. It would explain her fuller breasts and hips, her missing the first classes; Dan had seen Haley bought a pregnancy test. It wasn't for Haley it was for Brooke! All the pieces of the puzzle were finally making sense. His Brooke was pregnant. He pressed on the as pedal to drive faster to the hospital. _

_He found a parking place and hurried inside. He saw Haley and Nathan sitting in the waiting room. __Haley was silently crying in her boyfriend's arms. _

- Where is she? Is she in that room?, _he asked pointing the only room around them._

- Man, you can't go in there.

- I don't need your permission! Where is she? _He was frantic with worry and Nathan was holding him back. _I need to be with her… with my baby, _he whispered. _

- Who told you?, _asked Haley, tears still pouring down her face. _

- I guessed. I was just oblivion to everything. Hales, I need to be with her.

- She is in there, _answered her best friend. _For your own sake, the baby's be better unharmed.

_He nodded and knocked on the door. __He slowly opened the door. Brooke was lying on a gynaecological table, her legs strained of dry blood. She was silently sobbing. _

- Luke?, _murmured Brooke_.

_He picked a chair and sat down next to her bed. He caressed her hair to soothe her. _

- Our baby is going to be fine.

- What if I lose him?

- Do not worry. We'll have a strong baby boy.

_The doctor interrupted them. _– No.

_Brooke turned as white as a sheet. _

- Pardon? _Lucas chocked. _

- Look at the monitor. You are having a baby girl.

_Brooke let her head fall on the table and started to laugh. __A hysterical laugh, which quickly became sobs once again. Lucas took her in his arms and quietly cried in her neck. _


End file.
